Of Poseidon Chapter 3
by magicwilson
Summary: Again, how the book should have gone.
1. Chapter 1

Of Poseidon Chapter 3

They finally reach Dr. Milligan and he said that the condition of Galen and Rayna is because they have the shared Gift of Triton, since they are twins. That is proof that the Gifts have never strayed in Triton Territory, but they don't know for sure if the Gift has strayed in Poseidon Territory, however Emma has the Gift. "Dr. Milligan, this is Emma. Daughter of Poseidon Princess, Nalia and Half-Breed. Could you check her out too? Make sure she is a Half-Breed and whatnot?" Galen asked. "Of course, Galen!" Dr. Milligan replied, excitedly. He had never told a soul that this species exist and now, he is meeting a Half-Breed for the first time and this specific Half-Breed is a Poseidon Royal. "This girl here is proof that the Gift in Poseidon Territory has never strayed. Of course, now I assume that as ambassador to Humans, you have to take Nalia and Emma back to the Underwater Kingdoms?" Dr. Milligan asked Galen. "Yep." Galen replied absentmindedly. _She's really cute. I wish that Grom would mate with her Mother so I can mate with her,_ Galen thought, almost saying it out loud. He wondered how old she was. "Rayna, could you give Emma and I some time to get to know each other before we go back to the kingdoms?" Galen asked. Rayna complied. "How old are you, Emma?" Galen asked. He was twenty but she could have been no older than nineteen. "Eighteen," Emma answered. "You seem older." "I am the most mature grade 12 at school," Emma told him. "How old are you," she challenged him. "Twenty. Why?" he answered. "You seem younger." "It's the shape of my face, making me look younger." "How is Nalia? She disappeared at the end of WWII," Galen asked. "She's good but…Wait. WWII?" Emma asked. "Yep," Galen answered. "Do you want me to call her and tell her we are going back to the Underwater Kingdoms with or without her? She would want to see Grandfather." Emma asked Galen. "Sure, I would also like to speak with her if that's alright with you," he answered. "I guess. Why?" "So I know that this is actually _the_ Poseidon Princess that we are talking about." So they call Nalia and tell her the plan and she agrees. She has to meet them at the boardwalk in the morning so that they can all get together before they leave. Especially since Rayna and Galen have the shared Gift. "Have I met Grandfather?" Emma asked her mother. "Only when you were very young. You probably won't remember him. He's over three thousand years old right now. And Full- Blooded Syrena live a while." her mother answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Poseidon Chapter 2

Emma had been on the boardwalk during the day for days. She didn't know if she could move on. Galen and Rayna told her to wait for their return but so far, she hadn't seen them. Then, someone startles Emma and she turns around about to yell when she notices another boy with Galen and Rayna. "Emma, this is Toraf." Galen told her. The other boy looked at her, smiled, and said, "Yeah, she's a Half-Breed, but why did you bring me here to prove it?" "My mother is the long-lost Poseidon princess, daughter of King Antonis, due to mate with Grom." Emma told him sheepishly. "I don't think so. It's preposterous!" Toraf screamed. "Believe it", Galen and Rayna said, unanimously. They looked at each other. They may have been Triton Royals, but neither of them, nor did Grom, their older brother, have the Gift of Triton. "Can we find a doctor? My legs kill from swimming all the way back to the Territories from here and back", Galen asked. _Even though, my legs turn into the biggest fin in Triton Territory_ Galen thought to himself. Then, Galen remembered a man who he saved from the reef one day as a Fingerling. "Let's go find Dr. Milligan. He'll know why my legs are so sore. Maybe he can check out your throat too, Rayna", Galen decided. Dr. Milligan was a Marine Biologist and the only human, other than the ex-mafia, Rachel, who knew that their species exist. However, Galen thought that when they go to see Dr. Milligan, they should tell him how Emma is a Half-Breed and the daughter of poseidon princess, Nalia. Grom and Antonis don't know she's alive. They thought she'd died when she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Poseidon Chapter 3

They finally reach Dr. Milligan and he said that the condition of Galen and Rayna is because they have the shared Gift of Triton, since they are twins. That is proof that the Gifts have never strayed in Triton Territory, but they don't know for sure if the Gift has strayed in Poseidon Territory, however Emma has the Gift. "Dr. Milligan, this is Emma. Daughter of Poseidon Princess, Nalia and Half-Breed. Could you check her out too? Make sure she is a Half-Breed and whatnot?" Galen asked. "Of course, Galen!" Dr. Milligan replied, excitedly. He had never told a soul that this species exist and now, he is meeting a Half-Breed for the first time and this specific Half-Breed is a Poseidon Royal. "This girl here is proof that the Gift in Poseidon Territory has never strayed. Of course, now I assume that as ambassador to Humans, you have to take Nalia and Emma back to the Underwater Kingdoms?" Dr. Milligan asked Galen. "Yep." Galen replied absentmindedly. _She's really cute. I wish that Grom would mate with her Mother so I can mate with her,_ Galen thought, almost saying it out loud. He wondered how old she was. "Rayna, could you give Emma and I some time to get to know each other before we go back to the kingdoms?" Galen asked. Rayna complied. "How old are you, Emma?" Galen asked. He was twenty but she could have been no older than nineteen. "Eighteen," Emma answered. "You seem older." "I am the most mature grade 12 at school," Emma told him. "How old are you," she challenged him. "Twenty. Why?" he answered. "You seem younger." "It's the shape of my face, making me look younger." "How is Nalia? She disappeared at the end of WWII," Galen asked. "She's good but…Wait. WWII?" Emma asked. "Yep," Galen answered. "Do you want me to call her and tell her we are going back to the Underwater Kingdoms with or without her? She would want to see Grandfather." Emma asked Galen. "Sure, I would also like to speak with her if that's alright with you," he answered. "I guess. Why?" "So I know that this is actually _the_ Poseidon Princess that we are talking about." So they call Nalia and tell her the plan and she agrees. She has to meet them at the boardwalk in the morning so that they can all get together before they leave. Especially since Rayna and Galen have the shared Gift. "Have I met Grandfather?" Emma asked her mother. "Only when you were very young. You probably won't remember him. He's over three thousand years old right now. And Full- Blooded Syrena live a while." her mother answered.


End file.
